


Backwater

by wolfsheepsoup



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: rage toki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsheepsoup/pseuds/wolfsheepsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was based off of a picture draw by halobender on DeviantArt!  I would check them out if I were you! c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwater

“stupids asshole didlos lickers.”

 

Skwisgaar mumbled to himself over the top of his beer. The band has just put on a show in the heart of redneck country and he was sick of all the slimy creeps coming on to him thinking he was a lady. All of the band had had a taste of this, surprisingly even William was having to fight truckers off his backside.  Toki sat down next to him at the bar, the newest member of the band was looking nothing like his normal bubbly self. He slumped down onto the bar as Skwisgaar ordered him a beer.

 

“dast bad?” Skwisgaar said casting a look over at the young brunet next to him.

 

Toki simply sipped his beer and looked away. The Blonde wasn’t sure what to do so he placed his hand lightly on the others back, hoping it helped in someway. As Skwisgaar was thinking about where the rest of the band was he felt a thick strong hand clamp down on his shoulder.

  
  


“well arn’t you the sweetest lookin’ thing this side of the Mississippi.”

 

Skwisgaar rolled his eyes. He looked over at Toki and saw that he also had another one of the backwater men pawing at his hair. Something about watching Toki shrink away from the touch of the other man sat wrong in his stomach.

  
  


“Heys leaves him alones yous Backwaters motherfucker!” Skwisgaar yelled out as he smacked the others hand off of Toki.

 

The man was taken back by Skwisgaar’s show of anger, but quickly returned the anger by grabbing a handful of Toki’s hair and pulling on it harshly causing Toki to shout out in pain.

 

“What are you gonna do about it sweetheart?” he cracks an ugly smile.

 

“This here bitch is mine.” He pulls on Toki’s hair harder forcing tears to the other guitarist eyes.

 

That was it, that was one hit to hard for Skwis to not do something. With one movement he stood up and punched the other man square in the nose over Toki’s shoulder, bloodying his knuckles and the mans face. As the pig let go of Toki to grab his nose, Skwisgaar reached out and pulled him into his arms.

 

“we an’ts no flooseys in which youes can fooles arounds with!” He barked at the two men.

 

“FUCKING BITCH!” the bloodied man yelled as he removed his hand from his nose. As he lurched forward to grab on to Skwisgaar, Toki got in front of him.

 

“TOKI!” Skwisgaar yelled as the Norwegian blocked the hand coming towards him.

 

“yous can hurts me alls yous wants but yous can’ts never calls Skwisgaar a bitch.” Toki’s voice was cold and like that of a predator.

 

The smarter of the two men shrunk back from the enraged Brunet and started making his way to the door, The other with the bloody nose only moved closer, launching his other fist at toki’s face.

 

The brunet didn't even move as the fist smashed into his cheek, he didn’t even feel it. The other man pulled his fist back a look of confusion crossing over his face.

 

“ah com’on Bill let get out of here..” the other man who was standing part way out of the door called out, waving at his friend.

 

“you should run.” Toki’s voice was cold and he spoke clear and perfectly.

 

When the other man only moved to launch his fist again, Toki grabbed on to his fist this time, he held both in each hand and pushed forward braking both Bill’s wrist.

 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHH” Bill let out a scream that only served to bring a smile to Toki’s lips.

 

Skwisgaar was scared for one of the first times in his life, he was scared of little Toki. Toki let go of the mans worthless hands and fisted one hand in to his shirt and the other around his jaw.

 

“If you ever hurt me or my friends again, or even another person, I will hunt you down and I will kill you with no mercy.” Toki’s voice was barely above a whisper at this point but the message made itself clear.   

 

He then twisted the other mans jaw roughly to the left breaking it. No longer able to talk or scream the man high tailed it out with his friend. Toki turned to look at Skwisgaar who was leaning up against the bar, trying to hide his fear. Toki’s icy glare quickly changed back into that of his normal puppy dog eyes and all the hate and anger seemed to leave his body.

 

“Oh, Skwisgaar! Are ams you okays?” Toki’s eyes began to well up with tears as he went over to Skwisgaar.

 

He wrapped his arms around Skwisgaar and buried his face into the taller man’s chest.

 

“ja, Toki ims okay.” Skwisgaar make a mental note never to piss off the Norwegian again as he returned the hug slightly.

 


End file.
